I Regret This Decision Immediately
by LadyEpic101
Summary: Haley is a normal girl who has never lived in Springwood before, Freddy is an undead revenge thing that seems to have always loomed over the town. What happens when burned pedophile meets the new girl? Creepy sh!t, that's what. Freddy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Haley flipped a pancake with the skill of a gnat. She was lucky that it didn't spatter everywhere. It was the night shift at the Springwood Diner; Haley and Nancy were the only two working. Thank God it wasn't busy. Haley had only been working as a cook for a week now, and was glad to have someone more experienced, if not more awkward, than she was. Peering through the little peep-square, as she called the opening that looked into the dining area, the teen noticed that one of Nancy's friends- Dean?- was fast asleep. His head snapped up as she whistled, high and sharp. Dean sleepily looked over her way. "You okay there?" She asked. "Yeah," he replied, "Just a little worn out," He smiled weakly. "Well, okay but room's thirty bucks a night," they chuckled together for a moment before whoever Dean had been expecting arrived.

A scream rang out moments later. Haley dropped her spatula with a clang, green eyes wide. Dean had a knife to his throat and was talking to someone, all she could make out were the words not and real. She stuttered, trying to make sense of the situation. The girl froze as Dean stabbed the knife into his throat and dragged it across, nearly decapitating himself.

The blonde that he had been sitting with screamed his name and yelled out to call spun around quickly and bolted to where she knew a landline was. As she turned a corner, she gasped yet again. A man stood in front of her, easliy towering a foot above the stocky girl in the dirty apron. He stepped toward her and she fell onto her butt, eliciting a chuckle from the man. Haley twisted her head to look over her shoulder as she heard the paramedics arriving, 'That was quick,' she thought. When she looked at where the man had been, he was nowhere in sight.

"F*ck."

Haley was at Dean's funeral the next day, although she hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night. She had always awoken in a cold sweat. The funeral was short and stilted. No one wanted to come forth and say anything about him, even his blonde girlfriend, who was just staring off into space.

Curiously, Haley followed her gaze. The same man from the night before stood next to the grave, behind a small girl that resembled Dean's girlfriend. The man was watching the blonde, an evil smirk upon his face. Suddenly, he straightened and whipped his head to face Haley. The way he moved was choppy and reminded her of when she was at a halloween party with a strobe light and she only caught every other movement. Haley turned her head down and away from the man. One of his eyes was a glowing blue, and his face was either deforemed or injured. He had seemed surprised that someone could see him.

Haley offered her condolences to the family before driving home, alone. She didn't know where her father was, but she knew that her mother was overseas for some political thing or other. She was involved with the U.N. or something. The house was empty as always. Haley grabbed a rice cake before heading upstairs to her room and flopping down on her old comforter.

Haley woke up on a beach. She was laying in her bed, but her bed wasn't in her room. She looked up to see that the sea was crashing rather aggresively, and looked like it was red-tide. For a second, she imagined that it was blood. Shaking her head, she stood and began to walk down the beach. It was empty, no gulls, no shells. Almost as soon as she thought this, she happened upon the mutilated carcass of a gull. It looked like some sort of big cat had ripped it open. 'Actually,' she decided upon closer inspection, 'It was probably a velociraptor. Man I love dinosaurs.'

Haley continued on her way, and stumbled upon a door. She opened the freestanding door. Through it, she saw a dark boiler-type room. "Nope," Haley closed the door. She backed up slightly, only to bump against something tall and warm. She felt a hand rest upon her waist and someone's head lower down to her ear. "No wasn't an option."

Whoever it was pushed her into the door and she tumbled down a flight of metal stairs. Groaning, she lifted her head. The same man from the diner and the funeral stood at the top of the stairs and began to descend. Painfully, Haley stood and limped away as quickly as she could. She felt like a mouse against a bengal tiger. Scratche that, a mouse against a VELOCIRAPTOR. Yeah, that was way more bad*ss. She turned a corner, only to see Dean in a bloody body bag. With a small scream, she turned around, only to be staring at someone's chest. She backed away from the red and green sweater and looked up.

The man was horribly burned and melted. His cheeks looked hollow and his ears were almost nonexistant. He wore a dirty brown fedora and a clawed glove on his right hand. Haley couldn't tear herself away from his eyes. The blue one was damaged and not open all the way. On the contrary, his other eye was dark, dark brown and looked like it had been spared for the most part.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Most of the brats that can see me went to Badham. But you, you're new..." He trailed off as he placed his gloved hand on her cheek. The girl couldn't help but rest her head lightly into the warm, worn leather. The man chuckled and pulled her closer. His other hand slid down her waist rather creepily. Haley tried to pull away, but his grip only tightened.

Haley shot up with a start. Was that real? She lifted her hand up to her face, it stung. She brought her hand to the front to examine it.

Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley ruffled her dark brown hair. The diner laid Nancy and her off after Dean's death. Now Haley was sitting alone on the couch in her living room. She patted the dark red pillows and slowly rested her head. Some paranormal investigation show was playing on the TV as the warm, dark embrace of sleep wrapped around her.

Haley sat up. The room was much darker, but the TV was still on. Jay Leno was interviewing someone who looked an awful lot like the burned-dream-man, the difference being that he wasn't burned and was actually pretty attractive. 'I'd f*ck him... DAMMIT BRAIN!' Haley hated her tendency to go for the dirtiest thought first.

Stretching, she strutted over to the TV, planning to turn it off, when a hand reached out of the screen and tried to grab her. "F*CK THAT SH*T!" Haley bolted to her front door and threw it open. She stopped in her tracks and nearly tumbled forward when she realized that she was running in snow. The girl looked up to see that she was in front of a preschool. "Curiouser and Curiouser," She walked into the school, barely noting that she was now standing in three inches of water. A deep voice was counting down in one of the classroom; it was enchanting. Haley meandered about the halls until she found the source. The burned man was in front of a chalkboard, his hands on the board on either side of his face. Haley got a full view of his glove and the knives that adorned his fingertips. " 3..." Haley tensed,"2..." She couldn't help but walk closer,"1. Ready or not," He skimmed his hands down the chalkboard, "Here I come."

"Who _are_ you?" Haley pleaded. Her curiosity overpowered her fear. The man only smiled sinisterly and pointed back at the chalkboard.

**One, two, Freddy's coming for you.**

**Three, four, better lock your door.**

**Five, six, grab a crucifix.**

**Seven, eight, better stay up late.**

**Nine, ten, never sleep again.**

Haley turned her attention back to Freddy, but he was gone. Hot breath on her cheek told her otherwise. "Boo," Haley tried to scramble away, but her first step sank way down into the water. As she fell face first, she got a mouth full of blood. She tried to crawl away through the thick liquid, but Freddy walked on top of it as though it were solid ground. "How's this for a wet dream?" Great. Now between her screams of terror, Haley was cracking up. Suddenly, Freddy yanked her up by her short hair and slammed her face into the wall. Haley wasn't laughing anymore; she looked everywhere but him. "Look at me!" He yelled, "Look at what they did to me."

The world around them crumbled away to show a dilapidated power plant. Haley was going to question why they were here when she saw him.

An unburnt Freddy was running away from nearly half a dozen cars. He ran into a building as the cars stopped and a mob of angry people got out. "Open the f*cking door Krueger!" A man with gray hair yelled, absolutely livid.

"What do you think I did? I didn't do anything!" Freddy sounded desperate.

The men left the door and strode to a car. One opened the trunk and pulled out a Molotov cocktail. '_No...' _ Haley couldn't believe her eyes. "This is for my son!" He tossed it through the window. Haley could hear Freddy screaming in pain as the hand in her hair pulled harder. "Please, enough... I don't want to see anymore!" Haley was on the verge of tears.

"Do you see what they did to me?"Freddy's voice was quiet, but angry.

"Yes, I see, I see," Haley was sobbing now. How could someone do that?

Suddenly, the fire exploded. 'Wait, how does fire explode?'

Haley screamed. _  
_

She bolted upright. She was at home, on her sofa, still screaming. She choked back sobs, tears still streaming down her face. Why would someone do that? Why would dozens of people just burn an innocent man? Why hadn't anyone told her? These questions raced through Haley's brain as she sat on her bed, rocking back and forth. She wanted to ask Freddy, but she was terrified what else he would show her.

Eventually, the sun rose. Happily, Haley rose to start a new day before flopping back on her bed and passing out.

Haley opened her eyes. She was on her back, in a field. She was wearing, 'Wait, what the hell?' Haley tugged on the edges of her dress. It looked like something a preschooler would wear. It was all blue and frilly. 'O-okay...?'

"That dress was always my favorite."

"SWEET BABY BUDDAH WHAT THE F*CKING F*CK?!" Haley managed to scoot away from the voice before her wrists were pinned to the grass by an unseen force. Freddy sat up next to her. He traced one knife along the dress, yet never touched it.

"You're not my Nancy, but you'll do," He whispered, more to himself than to me.

'Nancy Thompson?' Haley thought, furrowing her eyebrows and looking at him.

"It's alright. I can make it like it used to be..." He trailed off.

This was starting to become sheer whathef*ckery.

Freddy took off his hat and held it in front of his face before setting it on the ground. Haley's eyes widened when she realized that his face wasn't burnt anymore. It was that angular, handsome face that she had seen twice before.

Haley watched one blade trace down her collarbone before feeling breath on her lips. Her eyes snapped up to Freddy as he moved to kiss her.

Her eyes snapped open. It was the afternoon and she was on her bed once again.

Freddy sat back and growled, his face returning to its previous state. He slashed the ground in anger. Why couldn't the b*tch f*cking stay asleep?

AN: Woohoo. Second chapter and Freddy's already being a pedo.

Anyone have any ideas for future chapters?  
Please?

I will do unspeakable things for ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: a cuntpunter is the female equivalent of a cockblocker.**

_**THE MORE YOU KNOW.**_

* * *

"Get out here and fight like a woman, whore!" A rather manly, pink haired girl banged on the locked bathroom door.

"Leave me alone, I didn't do anything, I swear I didn't know you liked him!" Haley cried in response. She backed up to the sink, gasping for breath.

It was her first day back at school, and some silly dance was coming up soon. One of the scrawny, hipster boys had asked her to go with him. Normally, Haley would have refused. But he had been so nervous and pitiful that she had to relent.

Apparently Tasha, a seventeen year old sophomore, was expecting him to ask _her. _Nothing ever got between Tasha Black and a boy. **Nothing. **

Haley could hear the door staring to groan on its hinges. _'Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck!'_ She was completely screwed. Morosely, she steeled herself for the beating to come. That is, until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Haley turned to look at the bathroom's dirty mirror, a befuddled look plastered on her face. Freddy stood inside the mirror, and was offering his gloved hand to her.

Now Haley had two choices. Either get her ass kicked by a 'roided-up she-man, or escape into the dream world with a burned, creepy, attractive, hilarious, sexy, terrifying pedophile who may or may not try to rape her.

Tasha finally knocked the door off of its hinges, her football instincts kicking in. Grunting, she thrashed her head from side to side, searching for the cuntpunter. Furrowing her brow, she scratched her head in a very ape-like manner.

"The fuck did she go?"

* * *

"You alright?" Freddy cocked his head at Haley, still holding her hand in his.

"Yeah, Lady Godzilla's probably off torturing some other poor sap," Haley blushed a bit and pulled her hand down to her side, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"You want me to kill her?"

Haley snapped her eyes up to meet his; he was deadly serious. Haley frowned and stared off to her left, pensively. She was weighing the pros and cons. One on hand, the biggest terror at the school would be taken care of, and could never hurt another person. On the other hand, Haley would be responsible for the death of another human being. Oh, decisions, decisions...

"I'll take that as a yes?" Freddy whispered in her ear, MUCH too close for comfort. Haley jumped back only to run into something.

"Who put that there?" She turned her attention to the wall that blocked any escape. Freddy placed his left hand on the side of her head, leaving his bladed hand free to toy with the strings on her blouse.

"I'm still waiting for an answer," he stated, trailing one blade across the smooth skin on Haley's collarbone. Blood welled up in its wake.

"I want to watch."

Freddy stopped his mindless action and looked up at Haley, trying to gauge whether or not she was serious. A grin spread over his face slowly when he realized she was.

"Alright," he chuckled, "I should warn you... _princess... _The first time tends to get a little, **messy**," Freddy emphasized the last word by running his tongue up Haley's cheek. She couldn't help but squeal a bit.

"I-I should be get-getting back to class..." She stammered, not quite sure of the shivers racing up and down her spine.

"And leave me all alone? Come on, _I'm __ever soo lonely here,_ please? Just this once?" Haley narrowed her eyes at his dramatics. Oh well, it was better than school.

"Fine," she sighed. Freddy grinned and stood back.

"Good. I have something to show you," he almost sounded like a little kid.

_'He's not a little kid goddamnit! He's an attractive serial killer!' _Haley mentally scolded herself, following a couple steps behind Freddy down a flight of stairs

"I'm attractive?" Freddy looked up at Haley from the landing, smirking.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No. I was eavesdropping on your thoughts."

"I feel violated."

A dark look flashed over Freddy's face, but all he replied with was: "Hmm."

Freddy beckoned Haley to him. She approached cautiously. Smirking again, he pushed her through a door and into empty space. Haley gasped, expecting to fall into the abyss. After a few heartbeats, nothing happened. After a few more heartbeats, nothing still happened. She looked at Freddy, who was walking past her. He made a gesture with his gloved hand, and a silvery rectangle floated down to him.

Haley walked over to stand beside him and watch what he was doing. He gave her a sidelong glance, but continued manipulating the rectangle until it was about seventy inches wide, and thirty tall.

"What are you-" "Just watch."

Suddenly, a distorted image of Tasha appeared. Occasionally, large blurs would flash over the bottom part of the screen.

"What is-"

"We're looking at Tasha through her phone screen."

"Wait, does that mean-"

"I can see the world through anything in Springwood that is reflective. Neat, huh?"

"Wait, I have a mirror in my room. Have you...?"

"No, I haven't watched you change."

Haley sighed.

"_Yet." _

Haley tensed. Freddy chuckled and began to pull other squares to them, pushing the one that viewed Tasha to the back.

"Who are all these people?" Haley was awed. So this was what Freddy did during the day!

"Potential victims," Freddy answered absently. One of the mirrors began to shimmer. "Ooh. What have we here?"

"Huh? What is it?" Haley peered over Freddy's shoulder.

"Looks like someone fell asleep in class. You sure you're ready?" Freddy looked giddy, and wouldn't stop shifting about.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Tasha wandered through a meadow. She was wearing a silken red dress and felt incredibly sexy.

"Tasha," She turned around and searched the surrounding woods. There was no one there.

"Tasha!" The voice sounded much closer than before. The mannish girl felt something tickling along her shoulder. She looked down to see a small, silken black spider. She froze as she watched it bite her skin. She screamed when it started to burrow in.

Suddenly, they were all over her. Thousands of tiny arachnids were creeping up her legs and burrowing in. Haley watched from a distance, sitting against a charred tree.

"What do you think?" Freddy asked. She could feel his chest rumble against her back.

"Hmm, not bloody enough," Haley remarked.

Freddy laughed, wrapping one arm around Haley's waist. With the other he gestured a bit, causing the remaining spiders to swarm off of Tasha. The pink haired man-lady sighed in relief, only to gasp in horror as the tiny spiders built up into an absolutely massive black widow. Tasha screamed as the spider picked her up and spun a silk cocoon around her, leaving only her eyes visible. Haley hummed for only a second, which Freddy thought sounded suspiciously like a moan.

His attention was dragged back to Tasha as she managed to scream through the silk in her mouth.

"Noisy bitch," he muttered. With a final flourish of his blades, the spider raised a leg and drove it through Tasha's chest. Blood spurted from the wound as the spider began to collapse back into tiny spiders.

Haley relaxed against Freddy's chest and slid down a few inches. "Now that's more like it," she moaned.

Freddy raised his right brow at her, though she couldn't see. A lecherous smile graced his burned lips.

This was going to be much more fun than previously thought.

* * *

**AN: GREAT SHITPICKLES BATMAN! A CHAPTER AFTER ALMOST FIVE ENTIRE MONTHS?! Yeah, sorry about that guys. Loki took my attention that used to be solely reserved for Freddy away and well...**

**I'm incredibly sorry that it took so long. I was planning on putting a kiss in this chapter to apologize, but I just couldn't. Next chapter. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Haley yawned and stretched out on her bed, her laptop wobbling on her tummy. School was shut down for the week as a string of recent murders were being So instead, Haley was browsing reddit, particularly the WTF subreddit. All of the pictures of gore and strange deformations -none that she hadn't seen before- were beginning to bore her. She felt her eyelids start to droop, and suddenly she was wide awake.

"Miss me already?" Freddy leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Meh" Haley shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to her laptop.

Freddy frowned. He didn't like being ignored. He strolled to her bed and flopped down on her right side, settling on his stomach with his chest propped up by his elbows. Haley continued to ignore him, pretending not to notice that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. Nonchalantly, Freddy brought the knife on his index finger up to Haley's mouth and paused, waiting to see if she would react. She didn't. Growling softly, Freddy cut vertically down Haley's lower lip. She did her best to ignore it, and continued to bother about on her laptop. Freddy cut her lower lip twice more, still getting no reaction. Angrily, Freddy slammed his hand down on the far side of Haley's pillow, lifting his torso over hers and dismissing the dream-laptop. His legs were still off to the right of Haley's hips as he glared down at her.

Freddy lowered his head closer to hers, looking her directly in the eye. Briefly, reflexively, Haley's eyes darted down to his lips. Freddy grinned and moved so that his lips hovered barely a centimeter over hers. He flicked his tongue over her lips, enjoying the sweet metallic tang of her blood. Haley made a frustrated sound when he made no move to go further. Taking matters into her own hands, Haley reached up and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him down until their lips met.

She didn't know what she expected his lips to feel like. They were rough, which wasn't much of a surprise, but they also had an intriguing texture. Haley hummed in frustration when he pulled away.

"Tease," she pouted, reaching up and pulling the brim of his hat down over his face. Chuckling, he pulled the hat off and tossed it away, now his unburnt self.

"I know you like this better," He remarked between kissing down the side of her neck. Haley mewled when he swirled his tongue along her skin, raising goosebumps in its wake. Much to her displeasure, he placed his forehead to hers and exhaled gently. He closed his eyes and stayed that way for a minute. Soon Freddy moved so that he was straddling Haley's hips and sat back on his heels. With one blade he lifted the hem of her shirt and began to make patterns on the smooth skin of her stomach, mostly swirling ones around her navel. Haley watched carefully, hoping that he wouldn't break the skin.

"I need you to do something for me," Freddy broke the silence.

"What's that?" Haley's voice was a bit husky. Freddy paused for a second before steeling himself and continuing.

"I need you to get Nancy alone, and asleep,"

"Holbrook?"

"No, Nancy Grace. Of course _Nancy Holbrook!_" Freddy sneered, pressing his blade into her stomach with more force.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Haley grumbled.

"Easy. Go to the bookstore downtown and invite my Nan- and invite Nancy to a sleepover," A wicked thought involving Nancy and Haley in a compromising position briefly flashed through his mind, but he suppressed it. _That'll have to wait for later._ "Once she's comfortable, offer her something to drink. Slip some NyQuil into it, and then just wait," Freddy looked up to Haley's face. She had turned her head to the side and was staring off into space.

"Okay Freddy, I'll do it."

* * *

**AN: Aight, so I know that this chapter is reeeeeeaaalllly short, but I don't think that making it longer would make it better**.

**So in this chapter we get to see that Freddy has an ulterior motive. What's going to happen next? Will Haley obey Freddy's every wish only for him to drop her like it's hot? Will the wool finally be pulled from Haley's eyes and will she see Freddy for the monster he truly is? Will she assist Nancy in her quest for vengeance, or will her jealousy blind her? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter, which I plan on being the final one. **

**Sorry that it's so short. I really am. BUT I'd rather keep it short and to the point rather than drag out the ending.**

**Ta-tas for now.**


End file.
